Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -1 \times -\dfrac{38}{50} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -\dfrac{38}{50} \times 100\% = -76\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times -76\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times -76\% = 76 \% $